


Origami

by redknives4815



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Humanity, Life - Freeform, Origami, Psychology, comparison, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redknives4815/pseuds/redknives4815
Summary: This is a writing exercise that uses one randomized word as a writing prompt, in this case, the word was 'Origami.'NOTE:I lost access to my old account ( plainwhiteout ) so i'm reposting my work!!





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

> I lost access to my old account ( plainwhiteout ) so i'm reposting my work!!

Paper. Something that is overlooked and taken for granted. In this society, we often see everyday people do bewildering things that leave others envious. Yet we overlook them. We ignore them, making those people think that what they can do isn't special and can be done by anyone with a mind and the right tools. People are a lot like paper.

Paper is a beautiful entity. You can do so many things with it; cut it, burn it, color it, write on it. So much art and feelings can be expressed through it. Extraordinary acts of creativity are made in this mundane rat race. We use this wafer-thin material in our everyday lives so abundantly that we don't even realize how hard it is to get. We don't appreciate it.

Humans are beautiful beings. We are remarkably expressive and talented. We do an unlimited variety of things; we sing, explore, dance, write...love. Humans are undoubtedly fragile. Yet we live life without a second thought. We don't appreciate it.

Life is a lot like paper.

Those people who do breathtaking things are like origami. Similar to origami, they all start out the same, which is what makes them so unreal. You don't expect a masterpiece when from a folded piece of paper, you just expect paper. Humanity has this mindset that it's already seen everything. The similarities between society and simple paper, on one hand, is truly marvelous, however, on the other hand, is terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
